Being a Man
by dorydafish
Summary: Dave Karofsky finally does something right. 'Dave hitched a breath as he looked at Santana in shock.  His date nodded a confirmation and shoved him to the stage.  He, David Karofsky, had won prom king.' Spoilers/Speculation for Prom Queen. DRABBLE


_**Spoilers for Prom Queen, if they are true…**_

_**So I was totally for not writing anything else for the prom episode but then **__**a stupid idea came into my head…**_

_**It's basically a Crack!fic because it is so way off of the mark, and nothing like this would ever happen on the show, only in my head.**_

* * *

><p>Dave hitched a breath as he looked at Santana in shock. His date nodded a confirmation and shoved him to the stage. He, David Karofsky, had won prom king. This was not real. Someone was playing with him. But as the applause started and reality sunk in, he grinned. People actually voted for him to become King? It must have been something to do with the 'Bully Whips' and his new role in the school, because he was pretty sure that before his 'relationship' with Santana, people were scared of him. Like really scared.<p>

But he focused himself on enjoying this moment. He hadn't felt this alive since winning the championship game all those months ago. It wasn't about labels or cliques. At that moment in time he could just be Dave.

Sauntering onto the stage, he let Principal Figgins place the crown on his head. Scanning the crowd, he found Santana and winked. She grinned back and blew him a kiss. He knew it was all for show, but it still felt good. He kept his eyes on his 'girlfriend' as Figgins opened the envelope for prom queen. Santana would be called any second and then they would have to have their first dance. Two weekends ago, the chick had insisted that she teach him how to dance properly, so that he wouldn't show her up on the actual night. At the time Dave had moaned and sworn that he was going to hate her forever, but now he was grateful.

"And your 2011 prom queen is…Kurt Hummel?"

Dave snapped his neck to the left and stared at the teacher in disbelief. It seemed as though the principal didn't exactly know what was going on either. The older man was staring at the paper in front on him as if he had read it wrong.

The murmurs in the crowd grew and Dave's eyes widened in horror as he caught a glimpse of Kurt looking equally as shocked as well as disgusted at the sick prank. As much as Dave wanted to not know the exactly location of where the other boy was standing with his boyfriend, he knew. He knew that Kurt was standing three people away from Santana on the right. He knew that he had arrived at precisely seven thirty-four that evening holding hands with his boyfriend. He knew that Kurt was wearing some sort of formal black kilt thing which on anyone else would look overdone, but somehow on Kurt, it looked classy and understated. And he knew that Kurt hadn't made a single step towards the stage to take his title as prom queen.

There was a moment of awkward silence where no-one moved or said anything.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but in a flash Dave had grabbed the tiara out of Figgins' hand and started to stride as confidently as he could, towards Kurt. Dave tried to block out the hushed tones of the crowd and swallowed down his nerves. As he neared the other boy, in his peripheral vision he saw_ the boyfriend_ reach out and grab Kurt's hand, probably as a sign of protection. Dave didn't blame him.

Standing a few feet away, he stopped before taking in a deep breath. Kurt was looking at him as if he had gone mad. And maybe he had. But he refused to break the eye contact. Whoever's sick idea of a joke this was, wasn't going to ruin prom. Taking his own crown off of his head Dave offered it to the first boy he had ever kissed. "You're the bravest person I know. You deserve to be King."

Kurt looked at him in confusion before taking the crown and placing it on his own head. Dave nodded briefly and then walked the short distance to his date. Taking the tiara, he placed it as delicately as he could on top of Santana's head, being careful not to mess up her hair. He knew that ruining the hairstyle would only cause a bitch-fit. She smiled at him in amusement but he just snaked an arm around her small waist and pulled her in for a hug. "You should have won queen," he whispered into her ear. Placing a light kiss on her cheek, he loosened his grip. "Now go get your princess."

He didn't care that everyone was staring at him. For once, he didn't care that everyone probably thought that he had lost the plot.

It felt good to do something right.

As the music started up again and balloons fell from the above the dance floor, Dave turned to leave.

It was time to go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, so I told you, totally OCC. But I was in a happy mood and this little drabble was the result.<strong>_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I know it was so random and stupid, but I would still love to know what people thought of it!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
